Here Goes Nothing
by Crystalteen
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Loner", this sequel being a series of one-shots of what The Breakfast Club each go through with each other that tests their friendship in millions of ways, starting with what all happens after that Saturday detention. What'll happen on Monday, and what else will The Breakfast Club do together? Will they go through harrassment? Drama? Here goes nothing...
1. After That Very Saturday Detention

**A/N: This is the sequel to "**_**The Loner**_**", my first ever "The Breakfast Club" fanfic, where Crystal Rose joined Andrew, Allison, Bender, Brian, and Claire when they each met for the first time previously that Saturday detention. **

**This sequel is a series of different one-shots with the six teens that learned that labels don't matter, and it shouldn't be the way you pick your friends. Please review and enjoy my second "The Breakfast Club" story! **

_**Andrew's POV**_

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my new girlfriend to walk home all by herself after this surprisingly thrilling Saturday detention. That's all I could think about as I stared out the passenger's window of my father's car, keeping my bluish-greenish eyes locked on Crystal Rose, who just stood there on the stairs that led up to the front doors of the school.

She might've been smiling at me and waving good-bye on the outside, but I knew she was very much hurt on the inside, technically being forced to part from me after we witnessed our other new friends, John Bender, Claire Standish, Brian Johnson, and Allison Reynolds, have to part as well, before my father drove up to the school and honked the horn, just as Crystal and I shared our longest kiss on the lips. Damn, she was one heck of an amazing kisser.

I was silent, continuing to watch Crystal as I touched the rolled up window on the passenger's side. I seriously wanted to shed at least one tear, but I didn't. My old man would bitterly and harshly lecture my ears off if he ever witnessed a single drop of water fall from either of my eyes.

"Who was that blonde girl, son?" I could hear my father talking to me, but even with him now driving off of school property, it was as if he was far away from me. My mind was fully off in the cute blonde-haired tomboy, who was going to the Junior prom with me and was my new girlfriend.

"Andrew James Clark! You'd best answer me the first time I ask you any question!" My heartless old man snapped at me. Maybe Bender's right…his old man and my father properly _should _get together and go bowling.

"What, Dad?" I turned my attention over to my father after finally deciding to look away from the window. I instantly realized how my dad's cheeks were now stained with the color blood red, and his eyes were sharply narrowed, angrily shooting me daggers. I truly wanted to roll my eyes at that moment, but I decided not to.

"That blonde girl that you were _kissing_," My father snarled his last word when stating the beginning of what he wanted to say. "Who was she? And why'd you give her your hoodie? I paid good money for that! I didn't buy you it so you could give it to some charity case!"

I stared at my dad, my blood now starting to feel like it was beginning to boil, as hot steam began feeling as if it was overfilling my insides. I narrowed my eyes harshly at my old man, allowing my sudden fury to flood up in both of them. Crystal's not some charity case! She's not even close to that! And I'm the one who saved up my allowances in the first place to buy that hoodie!

"Her name is Crystal, Dad," I was biting my tongue a bit, holding back my rage the best I possibly could. "I gave her my hoodie to show her how much I love her…she's my new girlfriend, and we're going to the prom together."

"Excuse me, Andrew?" My father gasped, but not in a shocked or startled manner. He was furious and demanding, which really didn't surprise me.

He's always wanted me to focus on nothing at all but school and wrestling. On the other hand, if he ever _did_ want me to date, he would want me to go out with some cheerleader or somebody all "high-class", but I wasn't the guy who wanted that. I was interested in girls like Crystal Rose…but Crystal in general is my perfect sweetheart. I love how she's different from the other girls I've seen around Shermer High School.

"Since when are you attracted to such low-class girls, Andrew?" My dad demanded to know as he looked back and forth, sharply and angrily, from the road to myself.

"She's _not _low-class, Dad," I snarled, still attempting to bite my tongue and keep my anger maintained. "She's just different, and I adore that 'bout her."

I looked away from my father, not in the mood to see how ticked he possibly now looked, and I instantly went back to daydreaming about Crystal, thinking about how we were going to the Junior prom together, and the other fact that we were now a happy couple, our first ever long kiss on the lips being so soft, gentle, and tender, yet extremely embracing. It was just amazing.

"Well, don't you be getting into the habit of hanging out with this Crystal and whatever other girls you possibly think is "cool" or whatever," My old man began lecturing me, but I was daydreaming so much that it was as if he was far, far away from me again. "You're working for a scholarship here, Andrew. There's no way in hell you can allow any girl to get in your way and throw off your focus."

Crystal is so pretty with being herself…I just love how she's now back to her beautiful tomboy self…her blonde hair looks so shiny as the sunlight beats off it…and her eyes are so dazzling and rare, like jewels…I began goofily grinning to myself as I continued to stare out the window, tuning my father out as best as I could.

"Andrew James Clark!" My old man blustered my full name once again. Instantly, I shot my full, undivided attention back over to him, my goofy smile no longer glued on my face.

"What?" I innocently asked, as if my anger wasn't even there, but you'd best believe me as I swear it's still there, being contained inside of me.

"Did you even pay any attention to what I just said?" My father growled.

My face started heating up, my cheeks beginning to turn to the color of a dark red. My eyes narrowed again, this time containing much more rage, and I clenched my teeth behind my closed lips. I've had _enough _of my old man! He might've been the other half that brought me into this world, but he just treats me like crap, telling me I got to rip off the chain and act the way he did when he was my age! He's the reason I whaled on Larry and hurt him deeply, embarrassing him in front of everybody in our locker room! My dad doesn't deserve a purpose! He doesn't care about anybody else but himself! And he certainly can't tell me how to hang out with my own friends and new girlfriend!

"That's it!" I bellowed, unbuckling my seatbelt, which instantly had my old man shooting his daggers at me.

"Andrew!" My dad exclaimed. He slammed his foot down on the brake of the car, which flung me forward a bit since I was no longer wearing my seatbelt, but I didn't care at all. I was too busy feeling ticked in how my old man was insulting Crystal and trying to tell me that I wasn't allowed to focus on anything or anybody else at all in my life, minus actual school and wrestling.

"Andrew James Clark, what are you doing?" My father bellowed, but I really knew he didn't care about me actually taking off my seatbelt. Hell, I bet he wouldn't care if I actually _was _in any kind of accident!

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I was so ticked that I was actually beginning to shed some upset tears, but my furious expression remained where it was fully on my face. My old man was staring at me, rage written all over his face, but I could feel that he was truly shocked and startled towards what I actually just said on the inside.

When my old man didn't speak up with a single word, I decided to say what was on my mind. "I beat up an innocent kid for you! I embarrassed him in front of everybody in our locker room because your pressuring words wouldn't stop eating away at me! You don't care about me at all! All you care about is bragging on and on so you can have a golden label yourself! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being treated like horse crap by my own father! That's why I'm done!"

"_Done_?" My father cut me off, his tone growling. I nodded my head. "What do you mean…you're _done_, son?"

"Don't call me that!" I commanded "I'm not your son anymore! You treat me like I'm some dog more than an actual human being! You don't respect me or anything! Love, care, nothing! You're just heartless! You're even insulting my own girlfriend who I deeply love, and I'm not dealing with you anymore! I'm done with being your son!"

"Andrew, don't you be ridiculous!" My father snapped, "I'm your father here! Take a DNA test and you'll see you have my genes, just like your other half comes from your mother!"

"That's not what I meant!" I bellowed "I know you helped Mom make me, but your actions is what truly makes you a parent, and I'm done with trying to please you! Nothin' I ever do is good enough in your eyes! Just _butt out _of my life and _leave me alone_!"

"Andrew James-" My dad began saying my full name again, the sound of his voice being a whole lot more warning this time, but he didn't get far at all. I quickly opened up my door, getting ready to hop out, but before I could, my old man actually grasped my arm.

"Keep your hands off of me!" I hissed, yanking my arm away simply in just one hard pull away from my dad's direction.

"Andrew, don't act stupid!" My father bellowed, but all I did was get out of the car, slamming the door shut after me.

I started walking, my dad still stalking beside me in the car. He rolled down the passenger's seat's window and attempted telling me a couple of times to get back in the car, but I didn't listen. I tuned him out the entire time, denying each of his requests to get back into the car. I then knew two things right there for sure. One, I was walking home, and two, I wasn't going to allow my father to boss me around _ever _again.

_**Claire's POV**_

My diamond earring was now gone, but I didn't care. I had some new friends that liked me for me, I was taught that labels shouldn't be the way you make friends, that Saturday detention turned out to be one hell of a blast, and I even got myself my first ever boyfriend. Brian Johnson.

Sure, he was labeled as a "brain" instead of a "prince" or something close to that, but I'm my own person, and I truly love how smart, sweet, caring, gentle, and generous Brian is towards me. He's not like all of the other guys either. That's what I love about him.

I ended up giving Brian my diamond earring, so he would always remember me, as if it was the key to my heart. I knew that Brian, Andrew Clark, John Bender, Allison Reynolds, and Crystal Rose would all be reunited when Monday came back, but none of us exactly knew what would happen to the six of us. I hope at least one of us figure that out by Monday.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your diamond earring? Were you robbed?" My daddy gasped, his voice mixed with worry and nervousness in the thought of somebody actually ganging up on me and threatening me or something like that, causing me to hand over my diamond earring.

"No, Daddy," I said "I gave it to my new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?" My daddy's eyes went wide as he looked back and forth from out his PMW's windshield, to over in my direction as I sat still in the passenger's seat, staring out the window at the passing sceneries.

"Yes, Daddy. I got a new boyfriend. I met him in detention." Wow…there's something I never thought I'd ever say.

"…And whom is this boy?" My father's eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner, and he cocked one of his eyebrows at me in a thinking way, until he remembered he had to keep his eyes on the road when driving.

I rolled my eyes as I gazed back out the window on my side of the PMW, knowing that my dad would actually want Brian to come over for him and my mother to meet him, but I actually didn't want that to happen. My parents would hate anybody I brought over to our house, unless they were like "princesses" and "princes" or somebody else like royalty in my school.

"He's just somebody who's in the Latin club, the physics club, and the math club, Daddy," I didn't want to go into absolute detail about Brian, especially with my own father being the one questioning about what type of guy his daughter was dating. It was already bad enough that my dad saw Brian and I kiss after I handed over my diamond earring and placed it in the palm of one of his hands, curling his fingers over to hide it, until we both exchanged smiles for a moment.

"He's a smart lad then, huh?" My daddy questioned. I could tell that he was playing me, trying to make it sound like he was interested in who I was dating, but his words with sighing with heavy disappointment.

"…Yes, he is," I nodded my head, keeping my dark brown eyes locked out the window, but after a pause formed between my father and I, I couldn't help myself to not look over at him. He looked like a pretty good mixture of disappointed and angry, that's for sure.

"You think you can possibly ask for your diamond earring back from him?" What? No way! There's no way I'm going to actually ask Brian to give me my earring back! I didn't only give it to him so he wouldn't ever forget me, but I also gave it to him so everyone who doesn't believe he's dating me would actually see the diamond earring and gawk like complete morons, shocked that it's true!

"Sorry, Daddy," I apologized, sounding pretty dang convincing, but on the inside, I wasn't sorry one bit. "However, I'm not going to ask for my diamond earring back. It's my boyfriend's now."

"…I see…" My dad shook his head with absolute disappointment, but I could care less. I'm a Junior in high school, going to be graduating next year…I'm pretty sure I can handle making my own decisions towards such an understanding boyfriend like Brian. "Pumpkin, I'll buy you another one." My father said, giving me a grin of his for a few seconds before he looked back out the windshield.

I didn't care though. I didn't really want another diamond earring. All I wanted was to make my own choices without my parents getting upset at me or at each other somehow.

I only shrugged at my dad, before I stared back out the window that was on my side of the PMW. I was already starting to miss Brian, Crystal, Andrew, Allison, and Bender with all my heart…and I was hoping to God that Monday would turn out great for all six of us as The Breakfast Club, other than just being a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a criminal, and a loner.

_**Brian's POV**_

I guess I actually _do _have a purpose in life. I always thought nobody would care about me after I got an F for the first time ever, then brought a flare gun to school to attempt killing myself, but thanks to that Saturday detention, I actually made new friends that don't mind about my grades or anything like that, unlike the teachers and my own parents.

I sat still in the passenger's seat of my father's car, not saying a single word as I kept having a grin tug at my lips each time I took a small peek at the diamond earring that was still safely hidden in the palm of my left hand. It was beautiful and worth a fortune, but it wasn't anywhere close to compare to my Claire's beauty and price.

She's absolutely glorious and flawless, completely different than all of the other girly girls and spoiled cheerleaders in Shermer High School. Sure, she gets spoiled by her parents at her house, but it's obvious that she doesn't adore that fact one bit, and she wishes truly to be treated like all of the other ordinary girls around her.

"How was detention today, Brian?" My dad asked me. I could've sworn my mother said she'd be picking me up, but then again, I do recall her saying something about her doing something with my little sister, Samantha.

"It turned out to be a whole lot better than what I thought it'd turn out to be," I replied "I actually got myself some new actual friends. Plus, I even got a girlfriend now!"

I began grinning a little and had started blushing some too at my own mention of Claire, just as I took another little peek at the diamond earring before closing my fingers fully to hide it once more. Nonetheless, my smile instantly faded from my face whence I turned my head and focused my eyes on my father, who was staring at me like I lost my mind.

"How in the hell did you make new friends in detention?" My dad commanded "I mean, I thought you were only supposed to sit there and do nothing, keeping your mouth shut the entire time!"

"I thought so, too, Dad," I shared, my voice completely innocent, "but turns out, this detention was _nothing _like all of the other detentions Shermer High School had in the past."

I could've sworn I saw my dad roll his eyes at me from the corner of my eye, and that instantly meant that he didn't really care about what I just said, even though it was the answer to his question. I wanted to frown, but at the same time, I didn't, so all I did was rest my head back and glance out the window, still holding Claire's diamond earring secretly in my left hand.

"Didn't you at least get any studying in?" My father questioned.

I nodded my head, answering my dad's new question with just a simple, "Yeah."

Hey, I didn't lie. I admit, I wasn't studying anything that involved school, studying, or homework, but what I actually _was _studying was the five other teenagers that I had to spend my Saturday detention with, discovering their different personalities and quizzing myself on what move might come next with them, whether it was by themselves, or with somebody else.

Out of every test I went through my entire life, _that _"test" was the hardest, considering Crystal, Bender, Claire, Allison, and Andrew were each complete opposites. Same goes for me. We didn't know what would possibly be said or done with every passing minute between the six of us.

"Good, because you need to get your grades up, keeping them high. Your mother and I don't want anything below a B-, ya hear?" My dad listed, explaining what he felt needed to be shared, even though my mother already told me this stuff just about one thousand times.

"Yes, sir," I quietly spoke, sighing to myself, "I understand."

Well, looks like all I'll be doing this weekend is staying in my bedroom, cracking those books and scanning my notes, reading for hours and hours, just to get loads of my studying out of the way. God, I hope this boring weekend will fly by fast, and possibly on Monday, The Breakfast Club wouldn't mind being seen with each other in the hallways or the classrooms of our high school.

I stared at Claire's diamond earring one more time. At least that got a small smile to spread across my face, and my cheeks started to stain with the color of a bright, bright red. I can tell just looking at that earring and remembering that Saturday detention will help this brain-dead, boring weekend to go by quickly, and Monday will arrive.

_**Allison's POV**_

Not a surprise, if you ask me. My parents _still _were ignoring me, properly not even knowing that I was in the backseat of the car once again.

I seriously went through getting a makeover like some Barbie doll, now dressed completely frilly and girly with my make-up all new and hair brushed, being held back from my face by this cream-colored bow, but it still wasn't good enough for my parents to actually pay any attention to me, I guess.

I sat still in the backseat, not saying a single word as my mother sat in the passenger's seat, knitting something like some old cat lady, and my father was driving, keeping his eyes directly on the road the entire time. The only sound that was heard in the car was the radio, some soft tunes coming out, which secretly annoyed me like hell.

I _hate _soft playing music, unless I was slow dancing with John Bender, my new and first ever, um…how these other female teens call it, a boyfriend.

I couldn't help myself to smirk with satisfaction to myself at the thought of Bender. I spread my legs apart, not caring that I was wearing a skirt, and I started playing with Bender's red scarf that he had wrapped around my neck before we shared a tender, embracing, warm kiss. Afterwards, he had to release my hand as I got into the backseat of my parents car, my eyes remaining on Bender as he flipped his hair, keeping his eyes locked on me in return, until my father started driving off of school property.

I must confess the fact that's on my mind that I truly didn't want to part from Bender, or my other first ever friends, Brian Johnson, Andrew Clark, Claire Standish, and Crystal Rose, especially with the feeling eating away at me about what was going to happen to us on Monday. Would we still be The Breakfast Club like we swore we'd always would be no matter what, or would we get sunk back into our labels that Shermer High School gave us? Unfortunately, we'll have to wait and see…I bet everything will be fine though.

_**Bender's POV**_

Usually I'd hate walking home, but at that moment, after spending eight hours and fifty-some minutes in _that _Saturday detention, I could've cared less. I might've been walking home all by myself, and I would've been walking into a living hell whence I arrived back at my place, but at least remembering that Saturday detention would help me pull through my parents shitty insults and bitching attitudes towards me and each other.

On the bright side, I made some new friends, believe it or not, and one very special basket-case is now the apple of my eye, being the only one I'm now dating, considering I'm through with dating many girls at once. Allison Reynolds is different from all of those other tramps and broads…actually, that's the thing. She's not a tramp or broad! She's just a basket-case who's neglected and is searching for help, which she got greatly, because she now had me as her protective boyfriend, along with Crystal Rose, Andrew Clark, Claire Standish, and Brain Johnson as…trustworthy friends.

I especially loved how I was able to have my marijuana in the library, splitting it with Andrew, Claire, and Brian, but Allison and Crystal didn't want to. That's cool though, I guess. They're not the type to do drugs. Many teenagers don't in Shermer High School…pricks. Nevertheless, Allison's my girlfriend and Crystal is an alright blondie, so they're both pretty tight with me now, as well as Claire, Andrew, and Brain.

I'm not worried about Monday, unlike the others possibly are. Everything will change for me, Allison, Andrew, Crystal, Brian, and Claire on Monday, that's for sure. We're The Breakfast Club, for Pete's sake! I'll make sure we're just as close to each other on Monday and for the rest of our lives, just as close we each were to each other after bonding throughout that Saturday detention.

Crystal's birthday is coming up as well. She turns out to be older than Brian and Claire, but younger than me, Allison, and Andrew, all just by a couple of months. I'm pretty sure The Breakfast Club will be getting together to celebrate that. That is…if Crystal wants us to…HA! Who am I kidding? I snickered to myself when thinking that. It's so _obvious_ that one way or thee other, The Breakfast Club will be honoring Crystal's birth in a little get-together before we know it.

In the mean time for this weekend…I think I'll head over to where I've spotted Allison around. I smirked, instantly changing my route and heading in the direction that Allison's car vanished.

_**Crystal's POV**_

Since my home was only five minutes away from the school, I made it in no time, thinking heavily about my new friends and boyfriend as I rushed through the front door, hoping that my parents were home so I could tell them everything about how I made such new great friends and an amazing boyfriend that Saturday detention.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out, looking all throughout the living room for either of my parents, but all I found was two of my older brothers, Derek and Alexander, playing a videogame together, cheering at the screen and hollering things at each other like morons. My oldest brother, Henry, must've been at work.

"Derek? Alexander? Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Oh, Crystal, we didn't even know you came in," Alexander snickered his words, knowing how annoyed I got when others tell me they didn't hear me or anything like that. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes in a warning manner towards Alexander, until I shot the giggling Derek a death-mock stare. I might've been younger than them, but I was mighty strong and tough when needing to be.

"Whatever, Little Red Riding Hood," I hissed at Alexander. He was the only one to have our father's hair color. Red. Me, on the other hand, along with Henry and Derek, had blonde hair like our mother.

"I told you to never call me that!" Alexander bellowed, instantly standing up from the couch and pointing one of his pointer fingers at me in a furious manner, but all I did was roll my eyes at him.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked once more, acting as if Alexander's previous exclaiming words didn't exist.

"They're in the kitchen." Derek answered me, while Alexander only shot me his now narrowed, dark blue eyes, grumbling many curse words under his breath, but I didn't care.

"Alright," I shrugged my shoulders, starting my way towards the arch doorway that entered the kitchen.

"Hey! Aren't you going to thank me?" Derek questioned, calling his words out to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Not likely!" I hollered back.

"Alright then…" Derek instantly shut himself up and started playing the videogame again with Alexander.

I rolled my eyes towards the direction of Derek's voice back in the living room, right before I scanned the kitchen, realizing that my dad was paying the bills, and my mom was washing the dishes.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," I greeted them both, but neither of them looked away from what they were doing, nor did either of them speak up to say a single word back to me.

I cocked an eyebrow, knowing that this has happened many times in the past month, and it was annoying me as heck on the inside, but I knew I had to allow my parents to know I was home, or else they'd call the police and claim I was missing when I was right upstairs in my bedroom. That already happened once. We don't want it to happen again.

"Mom? Dad?" I said again, the tone of my voice giving away the message, 'You're not _serious_!', but still, they didn't answer me.

I released a heavy sigh, right before I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which instantly had him actually looking at me.

"Oh, Crystal," My father flashed me a small smile. I had to seriously force a grin to tug its way up on my mouth so neither of my parents would know I hated how they didn't even realize I was home.

"Crystal, dear," My mother wiped her wet, bubble-covered hands off on her apron, giving me a small smile herself.

"I'm home," I shrugged my shoulders, truly hating how I already said that on the inside, but neither of them noticed.

"We see that," My dad nodded his head before turning his attention back down at the bills, just as my mom started to dry off the dishes that she just washed and stack them up in some of the cabinets.

"How was detention today?" My mother asked.

"Believe it or not," I stated "it was great fun! I made new friends, got myself a new boyfriend, who's going to be taking me to the Junior prom that's in a couple of weeks, so I'm going to need a formal dress, and I also had my first kiss today!"

"First kiss?" I heard Derek's voice gasp with shock from the living room, which caused me to annoyingly roll my eyes yet again. If there's one main thing I hate, it's how my older brothers eavesdrop. Nonetheless, even though we attempt pushing each others buttons, we truly did love each other, and we only looked out for each other at times.

"Ha!" Alexander laughed "I had my first kiss when I was thirteen!"

"…Wasn't that first kiss of yours with our cousin, Flora? You know, when we didn't know she was actually our cousin yet?" Derek confusedly asked.

"Shh! Hush! Shut up!" Alexander ordered Derek in a hissing, warning tone, which caused me to smirk a bit, but my smirk instantly faded from my face when I witnessed both of my parents not even looking at me or saying anything towards what I was eager to tell them.

"Mom? Dad?" I innocently spoke up, but they didn't answer. I instantly walked over to my mother, giving her shoulder a little squeeze to get her attention once more.

"Oh," My mom formed another grin at me, "did you say something, hun?"

Sorrow instantly started flooding up in my eyes as I hid the pout that was starting to tug at my lips, right before I sighed out the word "Nevermind", then started my way up the staircase, not caring to stick around to hear either of my parents say anything possibly back.

I didn't want to go downstairs for the rest of the day, meaning all I would eat for dinner was mints and chew some gum while I was at it.

I locked myself in my bedroom, dropping my book-bag to the carpeted floor and slipping off Allison's tennis shoes that I was wearing, until I slipped off my white socks as well, then plopped myself down on my neatly made bed. My legs dangled off, my bare toes getting tickled when being dragged slowly back and forth against the carpet, and I twirled my pointer fingers around the strings of Andrew's dark blue hoodie, now thinking heavily about how awesome our kiss was.

The whole detention was just as thrilling and exciting too. It was all great fun, especially the dance party. That was my favorite part. I must admit, Allison's makeover was kind of fun also, along with mine afterwards.

I was now starting to smile, feeling the warmth of this blushing starting to form all around my face as I thought mostly about how Andrew and I were now a couple. It was just so great, almost too good to be true.

That's when I remembered the screws…the screws that John Bender had taken out of the library's doors so it would remain shut the entire Saturday detention. Bender had given them to me to hide, but turns out, they were now mine to keep.

I leaned over the edge of my bed, picking my book-bag back up and placing it on my lap, right before I stuffed one of my hands through all of the mints and packs of gum, until I pulled out my reading books, my jean jacket, and lastly, the screws.

Others would see them as just screws, but not me. I couldn't help myself to not form a little grin, just staring at the screws in my hand, remembering how Bender took them out of the door when we all saw each other as only a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a criminal, and a loner. We're not like that anymore, that's for sure.

I stood up from my bed, then walked my way over to my dresser, placing the screws down in front of one of my jewelry boxes, and between two of my pairs of sunglasses. Now, every time I see the screws, I'll remember that Saturday detention a bit more each and every time I can't help myself to form a grin over knowing how it was such a blast.

However, my grin instantly faded from my face from remembering about Monday. Claire said everything wouldn't change at all, and we'd properly cut each other up when we weren't even around with each other, lying and making fun of each other if we're caught hanging out. What if that actually _does _happen? I don't want to get embarrassed anymore than what I already am, nor do I want to get hurt by my own friends yet again, but to top that off, my first ever boyfriend too.

Sure, my label as a loner was shifting, but that wouldn't change the fact that I would properly be given a new label sooner or later thanks to Shermer High School. Plus, it was obvious that everybody else in the school would stick to seeing Brian Johnson as a brain…Andrew Clark as an athlete…Allison Reynolds as a basket-case…Claire Standish as a princess…and John Bender as a criminal…but would they ever see the truth that all of us were now friends, together forever as The Breakfast Club?

I plopped myself back down on my bed, laying flat on my back as I let out a sigh, going back to playing around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie. All I was hoping for was a change on Monday…but will that wish actually come true?

"Let's hope for a miracle…" I quietly told myself, releasing another sigh after speaking.

This was going to be a _long _weekend.

**A/N: Alright, that's the first one-shot of what happened after that Saturday detention, but what's going to happen that Monday? Will The Breakfast Club still be together or not? Will some of them keep their promise to always be friends while the others don't? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see the one-shot of what happens on Monday! Please review! Thanks, everybody! ****J **


	2. Monday Mornings

**A/N: Thank you for the review, two favorites, and one follower so far, everybody! My goal remains as two reviews per chapter, so _please_ help me attempt reaching that goal. The more reviews, the faster I'll try updating. What's going to happen just as The Breakfast Club leave that Monday for school? Let's find out with the second one-shot of "The Loner" sequel! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

Boy, I was extremely exhausted. Pretty much like all teenagers, I stay up very, very late in the evening and very, very early in the morning. It's sort of a bad habit of mine during the school year, however. Turns out, Monday came back faster than I thought it would, and I rolled out of bed, moaning and groaning at the time of 6:40 in the morning. Making my bed to make it look good as new took only about a minute max, followed by me ushering into my bathroom, where I stripped my pajamas from my body, and took myself a warm shower, which took me about five minutes, considering I take fast showers. The water certainly woke me up, that's for sure. Afterwards, I dried off my hair to make it completely dry at the same time I searched through my closet for a tomboy outfit to wear, the only thing around me being my towel.

I looked in my mirror, now dressed fully in a dark purple tank-top, an ordinary pair of dark blue jeans with some worn out holes around the knees, my old pair of worn out, green tennis shoes, and Andrew's dark blue hoodie that was a little bit darker than my jeans. I also wore a black, skull belt, the skulls being different colors, and their eyes being shaped like hearts. My golden blonde hair was neatly brushed, placed up in a silky ponytail with my bangs tied back along in it, so both of my eyes could be seen. I would've wore some make-up, at least just a _tiny _bit, but I didn't have any make-up kit of my own. Sure, I might've had all of the girly girl skirts, blouses, high heels, and whatnot, but I didn't have a single piece of make-up from my own.

I was extremely back to my tomboy self, and mark my words as I promise you that I'd be smiling proudly at my reflection, but I was too busy caught up in thinking about what was going to happen to The Breakfast Club today. It was the first time we'd ever start going to school with actually knowing each other more than just knowing our ridiculous labels. However, will Claire be correct, and we'd all cut each other up, lie to others, and pretend not to like each other when we're actually around each other? I hope Andrew will be the one who's right about this, saying no way to that stuff actually happening, and to approving Brain's question with all of us being friends.

All I could think about at that time then was one thing...I took in a deep breath and let it out, still staring at my reflection.

"Here goes nothing..." I softly informed myself, giving a little nod of approval to my reflection before I turned around and walked, snatching up my book-bag before I unlocked my bedroom door and swung it open, closing it once again fully behind me, until I started my way down the hallway and down the staircase, which led into the kitchen.

I scanned the kitchen, seeing Alexander, Derek, and Henry all eating at the table, and our father was reading the newspaper as he drank his freshly made cup of coffee. As for our mom, she was fixing my plate, is what I'm guessing. Even though I'm such a quiet girl and I'm rarely noticed around my household, my parents surprisingly remember to make me breakfast. Of all things, it's that.

I secretly gulped to myself, staring at the eggs, bacon, and pancakes wide-eyed. This would be my first ever breakfast in a while since I purged for over a month, but thanks to my new friends, they saved me from becoming underweight and form an eating disorder possibly. I promised the rest of The Breakfast Club that I'd start eating again, keeping my food actually inside of me, so it's best that I keep that promise, because I also knew that they'd most likely would be starting to make sure I eat at lunch.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." I greeted my parents. Of course. All I got in return from both of them, however, was complete silence, as if they were ignoring me, but I honestly knew that they didn't realize that I was there. My father only continued drinking his coffee and flipping through the newspaper, while my mother flipped the pancakes on the stove.

"Good morning, little sis," Henry was the one to actually greet me that morning, but that wasn't much of a surprise. Out of the three of my brothers, Henry being the oldest in the family and all, he treated me a whole lot better than what Alexander and Derek did. He looked just like me too, except he had different colored eyes. I had a mixture of both of our parents eyes, and Henry had green eyes. Derek and Alexander both had different shaded blue eyes.

"Mornin', Henry," I formed a small smile as I walked over to the table, pulling out the chair that was to the left of Henry, where I plopped myself down, placing my book-bag on the shiny, dark wooden floor next to my seat.

"Oh, Crystal!" My dad finally locked his eyes on me, realizing I was now in the kitchen with him and the rest of our family.

"Hey, Dad," I simply gave him a fast and short wave as I flashed him a phony, small, but realistic grin. He gave me an actual smile in return, but that didn't pull over the feelings I had inside towards getting what was like ignored by both him and my mom.

"How'd you sleep, Crystal?" My father questioned.

I bit my bottom lip a little as I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, I guess."

"Good, good," My father approved, turning his full, undivided attention back to the newspaper then, as if he didn't even speak a single word previously.

"So, Crystal," Henry smiled "you excited for your birthday?"

Ah, leave it to Henry to ask me such a caring question like that, since our parents stopped asking me questions at the beginning of last month, and as for Alexander and Derek, I knew that they pretended to not know about things like my birthday, act like they found out at last moment, and sound like they didn't mean anything towards it, but trust me, I know my brothers by heart. Derek and Alexander know just as much about me as Henry does, which is a pretty damn lot.

"I don't know," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders as I looked down at my hands that were now holding together on my lap, and I twirled my thumbs around.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Derek concerndly cocked an eyebrow at me. Neither of my brothers had _ever _heard of a teenager that was my age that wasn't thrilled for their birthday just around the corner. You can't blame me though. I went through a whole lot in just a little over a month with my ex-friends turning on me, treating me like dirt to embarass me or impress their new boyfriend/girlfriend, which caused me to start feeling a whole lot insecure and alone, so I started eating way, way less, throwing it back up whenever I wanted to. This would be my first ever birthday without my ex-friends, but now...I have the rest of The Breakfast Club.

"I just don't know if I'll have a birthday celebration this year. I just lost all of my friends last month, remember?" I reminded.

"Oh, Crystal," Henry shook his head at me, "I don't think you should let those ex-friends bother you anymore. They're complete pieces of horse shit from abandoning such a fantastic girl like you."

"Hey!" Alexander gave Henry a little smack on the arm, sitting on the opposite side of him that I wasn't sitting on. "I'm trying to eat here!" Alexander added, eyeing the food that was on his plate and then back at Henry, which only made him playfully roll his eyes and flash me a smirk-like smile. At least that got a little grin to pull across my face, but it still didn't cause any of my worry from within me to vanish, my brain still heavily off in wondering about if The Breakfast Club would even survive one day, being seen in the hallway or any of the classrooms together.

"Besides, Crystal, didn't you say somethin' on Saturday after you got home from detention that you made some new friends in there?" Derek questioned "I mean, aren't you going to have them at least celebrate your birth?"

"...I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders once more, my words still sighing after I hesitated for a moment, thinking heavily then on The Breakfast Club actually getting together for my birthday, but that all depends on what would happen today on Monday. Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry anymore. I mean, yeah, I promised Andrew, Brian, Allison, Claire, and Bender that I'd start eating again and keep the food in my stomach, but when remembering about my birthday coming up, I didn't want to eat. I just stood up from the table, drawing my brothers full, undivided, and newly concerned attention over to me, but they didn't say a word. I didn't either. I just snatched up my book-bag and headed out of the house, just as my mother brought my plate over to the table. This Monday better be worth not ditching school.

_**Andrew's POV**_

Alright, here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I stared at my reflection in my sporty themed bedroom's, football-shaped mirror that hung on the wall beside my baseball-shaped coat rack. I combed my hair to make it look good as new, thinking to myself how I wasn't really overjoyed with sports flooding all over my room, especially with my father's previously pressuring words from the short past still haunting me, so I'm really going to start thinking about giving my bedroom a makeover sometime soon.

I snatched up my backpack, studying the way my reflection looked one final time with me wearing an ordinary pair of jeans, my favorite white pair of tennis shoes, my dark blue Shermer High School jersey, which I left unbuttoned, and lastly, I had a plain dark green T-shirt underneath my jersey. I might've looked the same as some jock in Shermer High School's view, but in five other teenagers eyes, I was an actual human being, just like them. That was totally going to change the days remaining this year and the new days next year for me and the rest of The Breakfast Club...that is, if this Monday doesn't turn out like Claire said it would.

"Andrew!" The lovely sound of my mother's voice called out my name from the bottom of the staircase. "Come on, Andrew! You got to hurry up if you want to eat your breakfast and get to school on time!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" I announced, taking no hesitation to head over to my bedroom door and slinging it open with my free hand, not caring to close it behind me like usual, and I headed down the hallway, thinking heavily about how this Monday could possibly turn out to be like, before I continued my way by walking down the stairway. I turned around the corner that met a smaller hallway, where I could see the gorgeous, loving, humerous, frizzy redhead lady flipping some pancakes on the stove. I was lucky that I was the only one who could call her my mother, being an only child and all.

"Good morning, Ma," I smiled my wide and what my mother called extremely handsome grin across my face. Instantly, the pretty redhead turned around, now flashing me a smile from pierced ear to pierced ear when her bluish-greenish eyes rested on me.

"Morning, honey," My mom trotted her way across the small, very organized, and clean kitchen, then she planted two loving kisses on my cheek. On the inside, I found that sort of embarrassing, me being a Junior in high school and all, but I'm the only child in this family that'll be off to college before my own eyes. Plus, I just loved seeing my mother smile, especially since she and my crappy father have been fighting and arguing, bickering back and forth for awhile now. So, I didn't really mind getting kissed on the cheek on the outside by my mom.

I took my usual seat at the kitchen table, which was across from my old man, who sat on the East end, while I sat on the West end. I still wasn't talking to my father since what happened on Saturday after he picked me up from detention. Throughout the whole weekend, all my dad got from me was complete silence, along with some glares and scowls, which he just rolled his eyes towards, but I didn't care at all. I told my mom the entire story about what happened between me and my father in the car when she began growing concerned over my quietness towards him, but my mother completely understood what I was getting at when I wrapped up the story, and she allowed me to continue to not talk to my dad until I wanted to again.

I looked just like my dad, but I acted just like my mom, which I actually loved. If you'd ever meet my parents, you'd completely like the idea of me being just like my mother too. Trust me. The only thing I actually got from her that involved my looks was my bluish-greenish eyes. You stared off deep into my eyes, and it's almost like you can see my mother staring back at you, just because her and I have the exact same eyes.

My father and I started a glaring contest as my mother started serving our breakfast to us. Neither my dad or I were saying anything to each other, which really didn't surprise me at all. He was very upset and annoyed with my silent treatment towards him, but it's not my fault that he led me to doing it from his shitty attitude, yanking me around like some dog on a chain that couldn't ever escape. Now, I'm the one calling the shots for myself. I was bizarre since I couldn't think for myself, but now, I know for a fact that I'm going to break that habit, and I'll be starting to pick my own choices and decisions without my father ordering me to pick whatever he wanted me to say or do.

"Andrew, this is ridiculous," My father snarled in a warning-like tone. "When are you going to start acting your age and begin talking to me again?"

However, all my dad got in return as a response was my scowling facial expression, not a single word coming out of my mouth towards him. Nonetheless, my glare instantly vanished from my face when my mother pulled out the chair that she always sat in at the table, and she began cutting up her pancakes.

"Susan, are you seriously not going to tell your son to say anything back to his own father?" My dad demanded to know, slapping the newspaper he was reading down on his lap, now looking directly at his wife. I eyed the food on my plate, peeking up a little to see my mother pop a piece of her pancake in her mouth, only giving my father a stare with her eyes that were usually full of love and care, but towards my dad, they were like heartless bullets, hurtful and painful. That look of my mom's meant that we knew what was right, and she wasn't going to get involved.

However, all my father did was let out a snarl-like sound, then smack his attention back to the newspaper, leaving me to just stare at the food on my plate and my mother eating, the three of us now completely silent. Sometimes I really wish that I wasn't the only child. God, I hope this Monday turns around for me at school.

_**Brian's POV**_

Science book? Check.

Health notebook? Check.

Math textbook? Check.

History homework? Check.

Book report? Check.

Hoping to death that The Breakfast Club will still be together forever as friends after our first day back from our Saturday detention? _Extremely _check.

I zipped up my book-bag, right before I pulled on my brown jacket to cover up my plain, rusty-orange-colored, long-sleeved shirt, along with some of the upper part of my jet-black pants, and my darker brown belt. I even had Claire's diamond earring now pierced in one of my ears. I pierced it myself, thinking it'd be great to show off by doing that instead of just leaving it in my bedroom or possibly losing it by taking it with me in a pocket or something like that anywhere else. I ended up calling Bender's phone the night before, asking him if he knew how to pierce ears since he had his own earrings pierced in his ears, and when he approved that he understood how, he gave me the directions on how to do it when I asked him how you actually pierce your own ear. It might've hurt, but it was totally worth it in my opinion.

"The Breakfast Club, day one...here goes nothing..." I sighed to myself, hoping to death that this would be a great first day for the five teens, including me as six, who were branded with different labels all throughout our one-to-almost-three years at Shermer High School, overcome what was on the outside and was now focusing on the inside to realize we were all the same, but yet different at the same time. We each had a bit of a brain, a part of an athlete, some of a basket-case, a little of a princess, a tiny bit of a criminal, and all wrapped up with a piece of a loner, mixed up in the six of us.

I hummed myself a math song that I had came up with to remember fractions from many years ago as I pulled on my backpack, then headed out of my bedroom, closing the door all the way behind me before I continued my way down the hallway.

"Mommy, where's my hat?" I heard my little sister, Samantha question my mother, who was busy rushing around with my father also going all over the place as I stood there, frozen in my tracks on the staircase. I was the only one that was completely ready to go that morning.

"Have you seen my purse, William?" My mother questioned as she clipped one of her earrings perfectly into one of her ears, right before she started fixing her necklace a little bit better around her neck.

"Um, yeah, it's on the counter in the kitchen, Kate," My father replied, hurrying in a rushing fuss to fix his tie around his neck so he could get out the door and get to work faster, so he could possibly get the raise that he was hoping to earn sooner or later.

"Oh, thank you, dear," My mom gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek before jetting off to the kitchen to go fetch her purse from where it was in the kitchen.

"Wait! Honey, what about my glasses?" My father hollered out, confusingly shrugging his shoulders as he stared off in the direction that his wife had fleed past him.

"And my hat?" Samantha added.

"Samantha, you know better than to leave your hat in the _car_, remember?" My mother reminded as she came back from the kitchen, now wearing her purse over her shoulder, and she handed over my father's glasses to him, informing him that they were on top of the fridge, right before she gave his shoulder a little squeeze, and the two of them leaned into each other, making their lips hit. Samantha instantly crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes, sticking her tongue out at our parents, while all I did was roll my eyes at their early kissing session. I secretly didn't adore seeing them kiss like that, especially early in the morning, but I guess it's a great thing to know that they love each other.

"Oh, Brian," My mom spoke up after she and my father ended their kiss that lasted about five second. She was the first one to realize I was actually all ready to go.

"Mom, Dad, Samantha. Good morning," I bowed my head to all three of them when they were each now looking at me, and I then walked my way down the remains of the staircase until my feet met the wooden floor.

"Brian, I've been meaning to ask you," My mother said, as if she didn't hear my morning greeting, which really didn't surprise me. "How's your studying been?"

I seriously couldn't believe it...I mean, I love my parents and little sister, but it's almost like all they care about is whether or not I get passing grades. Well, Samantha could care less, but she just loves agreeing with everying our parents say about my grades and studying. Thanks to that being on my mind, all I've been doing throughout the remains of Saturday and entire Sunday, I've been up in my bedroom, locking myself up there as I studied, cracking those books and flipping through my notes. Heck, I even took more notes! I kept on trying to study for hours and hours, but I couldn't help to stop to think about my beautiful Claire, the artistic Allison, the sporty Andrew, the cool Bender, and the tomboy Crystal. Such amazing new friends of mine, actually liking me for who I was, and not picking me to be their friend just so I would do their homework or anything like that. However, our friendships and relationships will be put to the test starting today.

"Brian, your mother asked you a question," My father spoke up, breaking the silence that formed when I was caught up in thinking about how I studied all through the remains of this weekend, and what could possibly happen this Monday between me and the rest of The Breakfast Club.

"Yeah," Samantha taunted like she usually would, which just caused me to eye her with this look that said an annoyed 'Seriously?', but I wiped that look off my face when my mother spoke up once more.

"Your physics, Brian? Or your Latin? What about your history? Math?" She questioned with complete concern in her voice.

"I'm doing fine in all of my classes, Mom," I assured, and I wasn't lying either. Except my shop grade, I was passing each and every one of my classes. Ever since the gun incident, my parents weren't very concerned over my F in shop. Sure, they want me attempt to get at least a B- in that class, but at least they weren't making sure I was studying and studying, flipping through my notebooks and taking extra looks at textbooks for shop, unlike they do for each of my other classes.

"Have you been studying?" My mother questioned.

"All weekend, Mom," I answered.

"That's good, Brian," My father approved "however, if I don't leave now, I'll be late for work."

"Could you possibly take Samantha to school, honey?" My mom asked, giving my dad a little squeeze on his shoulder as the two of them looked into each others eyes.

"I guess so," My father shrugged as he gave my mother a little kiss on the cheek, before he looked over at Samantha. "Come on, Sam. Let's get you to school."

Samantha instantly smiled, nodding her head at our father as she snatched up her princess book-bag, then took a hold of our dad's hand like she usually would when she's walking with someone, including me.

"I got to get going to school myself, Mom. Can you drive me?" I asked after Samantha had vanished out the front door with our father, and it shut fully behind the two of them.

"Of course I'll give you a ride, Brian," My mother replied "but not until you eat some breakfast. Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Have some Frosted Flakes, at least. You'll be able to focus better in school if you actually eat."

I couldn't say no to that, even though I truly wanted to. My parents were still wanting me to get nothing bellow a B- in any class, minus shop, so I knew I'd have to eat something for breakfast. Oh, I just hope this school day will be great for me and the rest of The Breakfast Club.

_**Claire's POV**_

Sitting at the kitchen table completely tired and all by yourself is certainly no joy, especially with parents like mine, my father busy with getting ready for work, and my mother helping my little sister, Erin, get ready for school herself. I sometimes wish desperately that my brother didn't live on his own, because he was actually such a delight towards me, and I knew completely that if he was still living here with me, Erin, and our parents, he would help me get over my slight nervousness about what could possibly happen between The Breakfast Club.

Would Brian and I remain new sweethearts? What about Bender and Allison for that matter? Andrew and Crystal? Would we bother being seen with each other at all, whether it's in the hallways or in the bathrooms? Honestly, I wish I didn't tell Brian on Saturday that we'd cut each other up and all of that shit during our little circle time. It only added more worry on me, and a bit of guilt for that matter. This time, I'm hoping to death that I'm not right about something, this something being what will happen this Monday between me, Crystal, Andrew, Allison, Bender, and Brian each as The Breakfast Club instead of just other students with some labels.

I eyed my breakfast, which was nothing but carrots and some regular milk. I _hated _carrots, but that didn't stop me from eating them. I had taken a shower before I dried off and curled my cherry-red hair, followed by me getting dressed in a knee-length, ash-black skirt, a golden-colored, ruffled-designed, no-sleeved blouse, an unbuttoned, lighter yellow sweater, a pair of cotton-candy pink high-heels, my gold chain necklace that had my name hanging as a charm around my neck, and lastly, a pair of my favorite golden hoop earrings.

"Good morning, sweetie," My father greeted me as he entered our completely fancy, very well organized, and sparkly clean kitchen, giving me a kiss on the top of my head before he walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, only so he could take out a carton of orange juice before closing the door again.

"Morning, Dad," I said, before I took another small bite of one of my baby carrots, chewing and swallowing it with a slimly disgusted facial expression now glued upon my face. I held back my gags, acting like the polite young lady I was raised to be, and I took down some small gulps of my milk from my glass cup it was resting in besides the plate that had my baby carrots resting on it.

"Did you get that book report of yours finished, Claire?" My dad questioned as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Honestly, I understood that my father didn't really care if I finished my assigned school work or anything that involved my education, unlike my mother, but he was only trying to start a conversation with me, so I figured I'd play along.

"Of course, Daddy," I replied, not making eye-contact with him. I took another bite of one of my baby carrots, desperately wanting to gag on the inside at least a little bit, but I didn't allow a single disturbed yelp to escape from my lips.

Just then, here came my mom racing into the kitchen after ten-year-old Erin, giving her book-bag to her quickly, right before she started stretching Erin's long, red curls down her back a gentle bit, fixing her hair to look better a gentle bit. Erin fetched her packed lunch that was in a fancy, lime-green bag from the refridgerator, hurrying up so she could go catch her bus. My mom was a stay-at-home mother and wife, busy with cooking and cleaning, along with helping me and Erin with things here and there, while my daddy worked his buisness.

"Good morning, Claire," My mother tucked a piece of her long, silky, red bangs behind one of her emerald earring pierced ears, flashing me her pretty grin as she fetched her mug from one of the cabinets, already starting to get herself a cup of freshly made coffee.

"Morning, Mother," I greeted, afterwards taking another bite of one of my baby carrots, followed by me taking another gulp of my white milk done.

"Claire," My mom concerndly/confusedly cocked one of her eyebrows at me. "I thought that you didn't like carrots."

"I don't." I shook my head, not being able to help myself then to release a gag, but I made sure it was quiet, so it was hidden and only to myself.

"She only eats carrots so she can increase the size of her breasts!" Erin laughed at me, giving me that mocking wide grin of hers. Angrily, I narrowed my eyes and bit down on the inside of my bottom lip, before I threw one of my baby carrots at Erin, but she dodged it, sticking her tongue out me like the immature brat she truly was.

"You better stop teasing your older sister, Erin," My mother pointed one of her pointer fingers at my little sister in a warning manner, the tone of her voice full with just as much warning. Erin instantly shut her full laughter up after taking in and processing our mother's words, but that didn't stop her from forming a smirk when she caught a gaze at my annoyed/angry mixed expression at her as I shook my head a few slow times.

"It's best that you get used to having a flat chest, I guess, because you're going to look like me in high school here," I rolled my dark brown eyes that were decorated with eyeshadow, mascara, and brown eyeliner for Erin to see, which she only crossed her arms over her stomach and narrowed her eyes in an angry manner to. It was then my turn to smirk, until I glanced back down at my baby carrots that were still on my plate. I wasn't really hungry anymore, so I just pushed my plate away fro me, taking one final sip of my milk before standing up from where I was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Daddy, can you drive me to school?" I asked as I picked my purse up from hanging on the chair that was next to where I was sitting previously.

"Yeah, alright, Claire," My father simply shrugged his shoulders at me, right before he started drinking down the remains of his orange juice to finish it up before he would take me to school in his PMW.

"I'll see you all when you get back from school and work," My mother gave my father a small peck on the lips, before she gave me a kiss on my forehead, my bangs slimly dangling in her way, then planted another kiss on top of Erin's head. "You better hurry, Erin, or else you'll miss your bus. As for you, George, you need to take Claire to school right now, or else she'll be late."

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Erin waved good-bye to our parents with a little smile tugging at her lips, but it instantly turned into a smirk once more when her eyes rested on me, and she said, "See ya, flat chest."

Just as she turned around and started running towards the front stained-glass door, I gave the back of her head a smack, causing her to instantly turn back around and shoot me a death-mock stare as she released a snarl-like growl sound, but all I did was smirk at her, waving good-bye in an mocking way. Erin only rolled her eyes in return that time at me, jetting out the front door then and allowing it to slam shut behind her.

"Alright, Claire," My daddy said, snatching up his car keys from where they hung on the key tree. "Let's go."

"Here goes nothing..." I took in a deep, but soft, breath through my mouth, releasing it the exact same way, before I followed my father outside, and we headed into his PMW. Let's hope this Monday turns out to be a change for the remains of this school year and the full next year.

_**Allison's POV**_

I stared at my reflection in the broken mirror that hung on the wall in my bedroom, where the floor was all dusty and the paint was chipping, but I didn't care, considering my parents still didn't notice me at all, even when I got that Barbie doll makeover from Claire and Crystal during the end of our Saturday detention. God, I didn't know Monday would come flying so, so fast, even though I was wishing for it to just arrive during the remains of Saturday and even the full Sunday.

A green shirt that had one long sleeve on my left arm, and no sleeve on my right arm, a gray, plaid skirt that was a little bit higher than my knees, and lastly, a fancy pair of knee-length, black boots. Yep, believe it or not, even though that outfit was completely girly, I was actually wearing it. Claire had given me some of her emergancy clothes that she stored in her frilly, decorated, girly locker, and I stuck them in my purse with all of my other 'shit', thinking I'd never wear them, but I guess showing myself off in a new light for Shermer High School to see for at least just _one _day won't matter. I'll be back to my ordinary self tomorrow.

For a change, I didn't mind combing my hair, keeping it held back from dangling in my face with a new, sparkly, lighter green head-band. I also applied a little less 'black shit' around my eyes, that being the only 'make-up' I was wearing since I didn't have any make-up of my own. No wake up call, no nothing. All I got was my alarm clock ringing its way to the floor from my old nightstand, which instantly got me to throw my worn out, slightly ripped covers from my body.

No one to talk to, nobody to turn to for the morning once again, which really didn't surprise me. All I did was slip on my 'mysterious' bag, right before I exited my trashy bedroom, leaving me to leave the door wide open as I entered the kitchen from down the hall, since my house was only one-story. As usual, I only snatched up an apple and headed out the front door, leaving my mother to be drinking her morning coffee at the table, my noise crinkling at the smell it gave off, and my father just eating some cereal. I wasn't in the mood to eat with my parents. I usually never am, and let's just say if I ever _do _feel like it's a good time to hang out with my mom and dad, somebody better knock me over the head, because something isn't clicking right in my brain then.

I took a loud, echoing bite of the red apple that I snatched up from the fruit-bowl in the kitchen before I headed out the front door, leaving me to just hop in my father's old, junky excuse of a car, where I only decided to take out my notebook from my 'mysterious' bag, and I flipped open to my most recent picture that wasn't finished yet. As I continued to eat my apple for breakfast, and I waited for at least one of my parents to come out and drive me to school, I decided to catch up on that picture, already starting to trace and shade in different parts. The picture was Bender and I happily holding hands, with Claire cutely resting her head on Brian's shoulder on the right of us, and on our left was none other than Andrew and Crystal, romantically kissing. The Breakfast Club...what it _should _and _hopefully _will turn out to be forever, starting today.

"..Here goes nothing..." I softly sighed to myself, not caring that I was wearing a skirt yet again, and I spread my legs apart, going back to heavily focusing on drawing that picture as I ate my apple, hoping to death on the inside that The Breakfast Club would remain best friends, starting today. We got to start planning Crystal's birthday party anyway. Seriously, it's this Saturday. We got to get on top of it.

_**Bender's POV**_

Damn, I broke another alarm clock! Hey, it's not my fault that I desperately want to sleep in, but when my alarm clocks strike 6:40, my fist comes shooting up at the loud beeping sound, it then crashing back down on my nightstand, causing each and every one of my new alarm clocks to instantly crush into nothing but different bits and pieces. Like always, I slept shirtless and in my boxers, so it was very easy for me to have enough time to take a fast shower when I rushed into my messy bathroom that had tons of dirty laundry flooding the tile floor, but I didn't give a shit.

My bedroom was a complete wreck, clothes being thrown all over the place, my bed always remaining unmade, many unclean and curse words written all over certain spots of my chipped and water-stained wall, my drawers and closet always remaining open, and some food that I snuck in remaining on their dishes, half eaten, resting in places in my room. I didn't care about it though. Not by a long shot. Trust me, jail is even more 'dirty' and what others would call, 'disturbingly disgusting'. I always roll my dark eyes at that thought, thinking that's just pathetic.

I flipped my now dry, flowing, dark hair, staring at myself in my cracked mirror that surprisingly still hung on my wall after I punched the glass that one time I got pissed at my old man. That's how the dangerous looking crack actually got there, but I found it tough, so I didn't bother to try getting myself a new mirror.

A dark blue and black checkered, worn out, wrinkled, unbuttoned jacket, a plain black T-shirt, a plain, sort of baggy, gray pants, and lastly, my worn out pair of black shoes. That's all I was wearing, along with my red bandana around my right ankle, and my usual earrings. Man, I looked _sexy_!

I grew a wide, satisfied smirk at my own reflection as I winked at myself, snickering a bit as I stuffed my hands into my pants pockets, heading over to my bedroom door and opening up the door before I stuffed my hand back into my pockets. Like always, I didn't bother to eat any breakfast, so I just walked through the dirty kitchen that had everything from the dishes overflowing in the sink, to spills all over the tile floor, and trash piled up completely in one of the corners. My mom was fast asleep still, and my father was busy smoking a cigarette out on the back porch, so all I did was bother continuing my way out the front door of my house, knowing for sure that The Breakfast Club was going to stay together one way or thee other. I'll make sure of it.

"Here goes nothing..." I formed a smirk as I pulled out my dark glasses from one of my pockets, then placed them on in front of my eyes, continuing my way down the sidewalk as I chuckled a bit to myself. Here it is...time for Monday...

**A/N: That's the Monday mornings, but what'll actually happen when The Breakfast Club go to school? Will they ignore each other? Will some of them turn on each other while some don't? What'll they each go through? Find out what'll happen in school in the next chapter! My goal is still two reviews per chapter, so please review and stay tuned! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
